thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
=Prologue= Defeat the King Invade the fortress Pretty straight forward, go north to meet Altina and Simon, your disposable servants. Altina is the mage and Simon is the only one who is not affected by Lust. Whatever you choose does not matter as they will gladly follow you to their doom. Loot the chest to get 5 Health Potions, 3 Mana Potions and 3 Revival Potions. If you go further north-west, you will find another chest with other 3 Revival potions and optional battle with a spider. Go east to get your first actual fight against a mon... against a succubus. They are not monsters, they are more civil than humans at times. Try to stun her with Simon, it makes beating her easier as she can apply Lust Stun effect (like normal Stun, except less useful on Simon and Succubi). Physical and Ice attacks hurt her the most. Optional: if you go South from the Fortress, you will fight three Corrupted Bats, a Corrupted Spider and Junior Succubus. Stun the succubus (she can attack with Sexy Glance, which stuns you) and dispose of her first. Then kill the rest and claim an Iron Helm. Go north and prepare to fight the Lamia. Lightning and Physical attacks hurt her the most. Beat her and enter the Fortress. Inside are Orcs and Succubi. Remove all armor and weapons from Kai and Altina, it slows them down. Don't engage in any combat (lostone2 here: ignore that advice, please), you will take over them when you beat the King... except when you finally get to the room, Riala intercepts you. You can't beat Riala, so accept your fate and prepare for your death. Except again, you were foiled and won't get a Game Over screen. It seems that you're not the main character of this story. Instead, you (as Simon) will go through some cutscenes and get thrown to Feroholm. =Chapter 1= Chosen assignment 'Return and report Chosen's death' Go to your houseIs the only one with wooden door and a padlock on., get intercepted by your neighbor and rest. When you wake up with full HP, go east to the Church. Report death of the Chosen one and be stuck with a new one... even more rude and retarded. Oh well, you will not have to put with his banter for too long. Go to the right room and speak to the priestess to check your soul. Exit the temple and walk west to move to a new location. 'Guide Tal' Tal is another Chosen one, armed with only an Iron Sword. You should switch it for Kai's Shining SwordOnly available if you had cleared his inventory before the final fight of the Prologue. You should do the same with Altina's. and the rest of his gear. You can fight some random plant monster milling around if you feel like itTaking into account that the experience in this game is finite and the Ivala's blessing gives you more, you should!. If you want a little more and go east, you will recruit Aka and you will not need any other party member ever again (except later in the game). 'Keep Tal from killing himself' Now you have 3 party members, out of which two are amazing and one is there for... I don't know what. Go east and get through all enemies. Go east to the bridge, then go north to the cave. Kill whatever is in your path. You are presented with Sokoban puzzles. Move the rocks down and right, the second group left, then right and then up. The crate closest to the top contains five Antidotes, the other contains a Collar. Go south and have a fight with Yarra. Don't worry, she will not kill you even if you don't attack. After that take of the Cache Guardian and get access to another Soul fragment. Afterwards, beat the bandits. Not a problem as it is 3v4 as Yarra joined you. Take off everything from Tal... yup, same procedure. If you don't, you lose some equipment and some potential gold. Loot the crate for potions and leave the cave. Meet Varia... the impossibly lucky girl. You will get her name later, but let's spoil it a bit. Get a cutscene. 'Eliminate the Chosen' You will be alone with Yarra, kill everything (you don't get another shot to these monsters) and go North to find... the Chosen one and Aka together. Kill the Chosen one and claim Aka. Chosen one is weak to Lust attacks, so Yarra will be very good for him. 'Cover tracks with the church' Simply talk with the headmistress of the Feroholm's church. Mushroom Collecting See the relevant section on the Quests page. Introspection A quest that is completed by progressing through the first chapter. Make Simon an Incubus King See the relevant section on the Quests page. Gain Economic Power 'Acquire a healer' Simply talk with Qum after you have completed the prior quest. 'Acquire a product' Go to the bar and realize a community service (or not?). 'Find a merchant camp' Once you have left Feroholm (after the little detour in the trail), you will arrive to the merchant camp. Your first stop (after the recommended rest in your wagon) should be an open tent with no guards. Here, you can sell you ill-acquired alcohol for 15,000 20,000 22,000 thanks to the seductive arts of your harem mistress. Later, you should investigate the top building to learn more about the trade (and possible partners). Only two names will be mentioned: Megail and Reval. You can't talk with the latter and the former is not that receptive at the moment, so you have no option but to accept an invitation from a new group. Rested and refreshed you enter in the meeting hall and surprise!: there is an ambush. Rescue first the harem member that you wish to progress''' faster''' her relationship (check the relevant sections of their character pages) and defeat the boss with a complete party. 'Find a viable partner' After that, you should visit Megail again to talk some business and entrap a rival. Before you proceed (it's pretty straightforward), remember to rest again. Once all the drama has concluded, do your purchases (if you wish to do so) and you can leave for Stineford. Arriving to Stineford Before you arrive to the city, you detect a fire in a near farm. When you get there, you discover what it seems to be an orc attack, but in reality it's a ruse by a corrupt knight and some thugs to rape and pillage the defenseless farms with impunity. Deal with the orcs as you would find (or not), but to progress you have to talk with the orc lying on the floor at the right side of the second building. He's called Orcent and asks you to stop the gang. After you have got rid of them, talk to him to get a new ally. If you visit the farm again, you can trigger the quest Orcent's problem and also practice your domination skills on some of the orcs. Plus there is some loot around there. Megail's Deal To acomplish Megail's conditions, you should do the following quests (if you do all of them you will get 60,000 PRoN): : The Stineford Mine : Simon's Daughter : Robin's Education : Yarra's Request : Slavery in Stineford : Orcent's problem There is another possibility to earn PRoN in Stineford and it's to prostitute Qum at the Slum brothel. Be aware that to do so has implications in your relationship with the members of your harem. See their respective character pages for more details. Infested house In the Slums there is an infested house (you have to visit it to complete the Robin's Education quest). The enemies are pretty formidable, specially the visible ones (three spiders). Also, remember that you could save inside the house and you can leave the area to rest at any moment. Some tips: *The white ones should be silenced by Simon to avoid the Foul Blast AoE skill. *The brown ones attack twice so they should be weakened by Aka. *I suggest that you get one or more Thief's Pins. *Be sure that you already have as much experience as possible from the other dungeons. The rewards that you get are: experience, a Shining Sword and the Silk Robes. Journey to Yhilin In general, it's a pretty straightforward dungeon. Review all the bodies that you would find and defeat all the monsters. After the meeting with the Redlights, don't forget to visit the magic circle in the Incubus domain. Of course check the chests (nothing really groundbreaking but all helps). The fight with Hilstara is most remarkable because it gives you money (and later a Slave Collar). After the showdown with Ivastan, you have a very well written interlude. Check the characters pages if you want to maximize the relationship points. Proceed to the fight with the Boss of the area and after that you should choose if you feel ready to take the optional dungeon (you will have another opportunity to visit it later) or not. If you choose to do so read the following section. If you decide to take on it later, I suggest that you wait to have Altina in your party (this way she gets the experience too) before visiting it. Optional Dungeon In case that you have problems to understand how to reach the different chest on this area, to the right you have two maps. Use middle click to check them without leaving this page. .]] This is a very challenging area (among other things because you can't rest and you can't leave and return later) so you should have collected as much experience as possible and have some good accessories (specially the Pins ones). Yarra is pretty much out of the rotation, because only the Ghostly Horror is vulnerable to her lust attacks. Aka and Robin are pretty much a given so the only choice is between Hilstara (better option offensively) and Qum (better to keep the party alive, specially if she is equipped with a buttplug). Your first priority is to equip the new armors available in this area. To get it: *Ancient Lingerie (Yarra or Qum). From your starting position go up, go left, go up and open the chest. Go down twice to be teletransported to the center of the map. *Lustplate (Simon): To get it from the center position: go down 4 four tiles (jump), go up twice, go left three, go down two and open the chest. There are four regular monsters plus the Boss one: #'Ghostly Horror': weak to fire and sex. Techs damage and blind+silence one or the whole party. Can be silenced but it's pretty fast. #'Creeping Horror': resists all but physical. Harmless silenced (so Simon should do it ASAP), otherwise techs damage and blind one or the whole party. #'Skiterring Horror': Resists fire, ice and sex. Weak to lightning, and an experienced well-equipped Robin should be able to eliminate it in one shot. #'Shambling Horror': weak to fire (so a good candidate to Robin's Fire Lance if she has reached Level 17). Techs included damage+poison to a single target or the whole party. To leave the area, you have to open the southern chest and get the Incubus King full ceremonial Armor (it makes me laugh to see the reactions of the girls!). To do so from the middle of the map: Go to the lone green tile, due south from the one you get teleported to when you mess up. Then, go west, east x 3, north x 2 (should be on the tile where you originally entered the map), west, east, south x 2, east x 2 and south. Now all you have to do is beat the boss. In the next part, there are no rest places but you will be fully healed at your arrival Ari-Yihilina so it's unnecessary to return to the campsite. Go to the exit to start the next part. Stop Ivastan's Plan See the relevant section on the Quests page. Gain Economic Power After the whole coup is avoided thanks to your efforts and you had the logical debriefings and the meetings, you should touch base with all your girlsTo gain some relationship points.. After that, your next step is to contact your allies (you have a new driver but the system is the same) in the city: Megail and Sarai. Your chat with Megail reports to you about your profits. The exact number that you can invest depends of the amount of PRoN that you were able to earn back in Stineford. Also Megail warns you about her incoming reunion with Reval and asks for your help as muscle (basically as protection). Finally, she gives you a Ledger to keep track of your investments. To accompany Megail to the reunion it is enough to step out of Megail's room and then you'll have a cutscene talk with your harem. After, you can step back in, then talk to Megail and you should be able to proceed. That is the minimum action required to trigger this event but you can choose to make an Investment and returnOne that doesn't depends on Megail's negotiation skills is advisable.. Merchant trouble There is a new type of enemies in this dungeon'Simon:' They are the Unmen and Unwomen. The Desecretationist fcation's answer to the Incubus King.. The bottom part of the maze is like hide and seek game. You have to maneuver around the dungeon without crossing their line of vision.In the top, most of them are moving, but there are a couple of them still. Ignore the left one for now. The other is covering a couple of rooms. Try to get the chests in the right bottom room and in the top rightmost room (you lose the access to that room after you contact with Megail). In the left one you will find the Noble Figurines (or not: see the Quest's description for details). In the right one, you will find Megail. After the briefing and recriminations (from Yarra), Riala tries to get you out of there but she can't. The time for games is over. Now it's the time for swords and magic. Some considerations: *For lore reasons, these monsters don't drop any Sx. *Don't bother to use Yarra at all. Her attacks are useless against any enemies and some of them have a magical attack that blocks her abilities. Qum is better as a healer outside the combats. *Check the Collectibles page to learn the whereabouts of two Shining Swords in this dungeon. *The Unmen and Unwomen are resistant to ice and can't be poisoned. But they are weak against Lightning (if you really, really maximize the XP that Robin gets, it's a very close thing, she can learn the Lightning Lance just before the Boss). The end of the Boss fight marks the end of the dungeon so remember to liquidate any enemies before and to check that all the chests are open. After that, you have to talk to Megail to activate a sex scene, and then it's time for Investments. When you have spent all your hard-earned PRoN And you have collected the reward for the Noble Figurines quest., Talk to Janine to advance the plot and finish the chapter. =Chapter 2= Preparations After doing your business (purchases and investments), you can leave YihilinYou should consider if it's worth or not to take the fastest route in this section. Read this message (and the answers) on the thread for more details: it wil be explored in this page when the version 0.14.x. will be released.. Before the end of the current content, you have until you enter to the Forest looking for Varia, to get any equipment for your non-succubi characters, so it's recommended that you spend as much money as you can equipping them. One important consideration is that Varia joins your party with all the equipment in the Iron tier, which isn't going to cut it. If you got the Steel Claw from the Umen's lair, don't sell the rest of your Steel-level equipment and you already have a good start. The faster you are the better long term result will be (The dialogs are different when you leave Feroholm). So not doing all the possible actions here may be a good idea (for example not going in the merchant camp invaded by the goo monsters). 'Stineford' According to your choices in Stineford. You will have to talk with Orcent, with the Tower Mistresses or with both. Now that you are in Stineford, you should do the Lost Merchandise quest. If you're planning to rescue Altina, avoid getting any XP (and go directly to the Withered Mountains). Otherwise, it's probably best to do a more methodical collecting of experience and money. You can gain XP visiting the pond (a single fight that nets you 3 Revival Potions, plus XP and money) or the Devil's Pass: you can go looking for new tunnels (you can find nothing, some Sx or a random fight, but the odds increase for the first option with each try), to return to the cache or going to the optional dungeon if you didn't clear it before. Buy any equipment and/or items and leave for the Feroholm region. 'In Feroholm' There are five places that you can visit (clearly marked on the map). 'The Shrine' You find a talking head! in there. His another intelligent orc (it won't be the last). Fortunately you are pretty unflappable yourself and you a friendly conversation with it?. His name is Stark and you choose to take him with you. Why not? Also you find some money in a chest. ''The Merchant Camp'' The Camp has been overrun by slimes. The traders are gone and you don't have any place to rest here, so the conservation of Mana levels could be a problem (at least if you want to avoid long fights of course, you're not in any kind of danger, except boring). To mitigate it, use Yarra and her Sexual Mana skill (you should have it by now) and of course Simon's Suppress Lust. The Fire Storm from Altina works nicely here (the Slimes are weak against fire). You should get three types of Goo: Health Goo (increases HP), Mana Goo (increases MP) and Revival Goo (revives a party member). ''Feroholm'' Go to your house and you will see a letter appear out of nowhere. It's from a mysterious woman called Wynn, that talks about past discussions and hard choices. Intriguing nothing more is known at this time. Rest and carry on. In the church you hear some tales about a new orc called the Impaler. Also you will meet Carina again. Ina also mentions something about orcs. When you're leaving, there is a scream for help. You investigate and go against the Impaler and his band. First you should liquidate his minions and after that go for him (he is not that tough). Kill or spare him following the advice of the others and your own criterion. Be careful this action will end the part even if you haven't saen Orcent or the Succubi, so see them before. ''Withered Mountains'' Independently if you wish to rescue Altina or not, this is a good place to increase the number of your allies. After a couple of minor fights with spiders, talk to the lamia from the Prologue. Your very first stop should be the center room at the top, where you will find an old letter from Riala and the key to the fortress. Now, if you are planning to take the elf with you, go first to the last floor of the west side. The west room on the ground floor is not accessible so you have to take the other route and change lanes on the first floor. After a fight with a good sized group of orcs it's time to make your choice concerning Altina's future. Don't forget to equip her as best as you can. Regardless, interact with any other habitant of the tower to gain their support (in some cases talking, in others fighting). There is a room on the first floor that contains the treasure: +11000 Sx. The natives are not that interested in money, so you take it with you. On the last floor of the right side, there is the potion's cache (and a couple of lovers). Taking or leaving the Lust Draughts has some consequences, surprisingly. It's interesting to observe how Simon reaches out to Qum about the destiny of the cuntslaves. He is always really supportive of them. If you have persuaded most of them (you can't convince everybody), the lamia will say: : It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince! As happens with other dungeons, once you leave the area you can't return. 'West Delgar Forest' It's not necessary to rest before entering this area. You can do it with your old contact at the bounty hunters' camp. There is very little interest in the two first zones (Eastern Forest, Eastern Clearing) when you leave the settlement. In the Southeastern Forest, you have an encounter with elves that will probably have repercussions in the future, but they are not relevant now. In any case, they guide you in the right direction. Next take out the sentries (You can find a pair of Gauntlets on the skeleton nearby) and locate the upstairs entrance. Take the remaining forces (surprisingly scarce). When you arrive to the last room, observe the whole drama, listen to your advisors and make your decisions. First, you have to decide if you're going to observe or interfere. In any case, you will have to fight the gang (it's easier if you wait, but it's not impossible by any means). See the Boss section if you want more details. After you had taken care of them you have another decision to make. Depending on if you choose to dominate or to reshape her, her ultimate skill and her orientation (it's similar to what happened with Altina). Both decisions will have (as you could already guess) influence on Simon's relationships with his lovers. 'Against the horde' ''Scouting the area'' After your so delightful chat with Commander Geoff, well he takes seriously your warning at least, you arrive to mysterious fortress where you find Sister Carina and her men (sent by Ivala!!). After the meeting she leaves to try to mobilize some reinforcements and leaves you in charge. Investigate the four routes: the broad pass, the high pass, the narrow pass and the occupied pass. In this last, you will find a town (another lost colony of orcs and succubi). You can't visit but it has a rest point and some trading: you can buy some items and succubi equipment, but you can't sell anything. The scouting is unremarkable, except for a conversation with Varia at the narrow pass. By the way there are some enemies there to harvest experience (all are strong against sex and weak against fire). ''Exploring the fortress'' The enemies here don't drop Sx. They are tough (the Whithered Hunk can deplete your mana reserves very quickly, and the Lust Wraith attack rend the succubi useless) but doable, so this is a good moment to learn more about Varia's abilities and weaknesses. There are some chests with equipment, the most notable one is a Brutal Whip for your succubi. Nothing describes better the atmosphere of this forgotten fortress than the following dialog between Simon and Qum: To open the locked door (before that defeat all the enemies), simply drink from the fountain upstairs. After that, there is only the Bosses of this dungeon to defeat. Go to the Quest section to read more. Megail's Path After Simon's departure, the party has been split. Megail's mission is three-fold: The first order of business is to wrap everything in Ari-Yhilin (none of the older Investments are available anymore). Talk with some of the others (Janine, Aka), visit your investments (and make a couple of new ones, not previously available) and have a chat with Sarai (some RP can be gained, plus some clarifications about the celibacy issue). Now it's the the time to make any purchases from Premium Steel (most of the inventory on the shops in the Outskirst can also be found in Aram). In the Formation menu you will find: Hilstara, Varia and Carina but the leadership falls to Megail (although the chibi is Hilstara). The group heads to Aram, but first they have to cross a dungeon (with an intriguing boulder). There is an ambush by bandits, but it could be solved using an explosive (evident answer) or you can try to be creative. Once you arrive to the desert, there is a road ahead of you. Follow it, until you arrive to a crossroad. Slightly to the left, you will see a guy with a camel behind him. This is the first possible investment that you will find in this country. It's notable to see how the frustration of the situation with Simon have made the women bloodthirsty, specially the usually level-headed Hilstara. To the left, there is a building that is the recently established headquarters of a bounty hunters company. First talk to the cloaked guy at the reception. Later, interact with the fliers in the back room (as of Version 0.11.x they don't appear in the Quest Journal) to activate the sidequests (if you already hadn't accomplished it) or to claim the reward (in this case you pluck the flier from the wall). Some of them, you already completed so check them all to get some monetary reward (in Sx). Others are pretty straightforward and it shouldn't give you any kind of trouble. In the Secrets page you will find a relation of them. Back to the business side of things, you have to locate and access to Eustrin. To go there just follow the road until you find the next crossroad and go south. Eventually, you will find a pair of guards that block the pass. After a conversation with their captain, you will learn that you need some custom papers to enter. Go back to the bounty headquarters, and talk to the guy that runs the shop there. After a bit of finesse, you will find yourself in possession of the required documents (but you are convinced that your PRoN was 10000 higher: funny how the things happen sometimes). But that's the simplistic way. Once that errand has been completed, you can access Eustrin without any more bumps. As the amount of PRoN that you have available is variable, you will have to choose which investments are more appealing to you. There is a bounty in this area, so take care of it and return to the headquarters once more. If you've already done so, now it's the the last moment to choose and make your investments. After that, you have to talk with Strevin to close the deal. In that moment, there will be a commotion and you will be prompted to the final boss fight, and you will return to the paths screen. Aka's Path One general consideration about the combats during this section of the game, is that Aka can't be cured completely but you can reduce the draining that she suffers by completing Aka's Condition quest. Another relevant point is that you can rest in Robin's bed in her room in the secret entrance to the palace (only after you have talked to Janine). You should check the billboard in the Outskirts. It opens a couple of sidequests. If your party members are in the 26-27 level, it's unlikely that you will get any new skills in this path. Taking into account that there is a pretty tough optional boss, try to increase your stats with Weapons and Equipment, but be aware that you'll neead a lot of cash and there is not enough to be earned in this path (specially if you buy the Bounty Headquarters in Aram). Start by talking with your companions on this branch and salute both Yarra and Qum. Visit all the rooms in the palace to find some secrets. After that talk to Janine. To comply with Janine's instructions, you have to convince five factions to join forces with the crown to try to minimize the loss of life when the Doomed King's plan strikes. They are: After the dialog, you get access to a secret entrance/exit to the palace (it's the red curtain to the right of the throne room) and get two key items (Jade Papers and Rose Papers). That will be relevant during the Yhilin Preparations Quest. But for now, feel free to browse around the city (you have access to a new area of the city, the Square, which in turn opens the path to four new locations) and take the pulse of the city (and learn, once more, about your limitations). Once you progress through the plot, various parties will approach you concerning the mine situation (included the unmentioned so far House Thelon). To learn how to access the mines check the Quests page. In the Mines the situation is confusing. Different houses will approach you (with disappearing emissaries) with papers of Admission and keys. If you have not been approached for the right people, that means talk with any suspicious masked man that you find. Localization of the emissaries: *there is one in the Court: House Adamant, he gives you Entry papers; *other in the Merchant Quarter: House Jade, he gives you a key; *and the last one in the Square: House Thelon, he gives you another key. Once you have three keysThe third one you get inside to the mine, you have all that you need to solve the situation. Use all the keys to open the new areas. Open any chest that you will find and fight any foe that you came acrossPay attention to the warnings from your party members to avoid finish the quest prematurely!. Once you have cleaned the mines, you have to choose a side: would you help House Jade (enemies of Queen Janine) or House Thelon (an unknown factor)? Third way: In the Lower Town, you can meet an elf (outside of the elf village) that has invented a spell that can be used to shut down the rift or amplify the effect rendering the mine useless for nobles. If you choose to fight the up most pit guardians and then choose "amplify" you have to beat a concrete demonCheck the bosses page to learn more details & strategy about it. Be careful as no healing allowed before fight.. In this route, you don't get the 10 000 PRoN and your employer will hate you. Maybe a good choice in the long run since it will stop the noble house infighting ... But in any case, we will have to wait and see how the situation develops. In function of your choice, you can get: # If you decide to go against Thelon (and support House Jade), you get 25000 PRoN plus the support of House Adamant. # If you decide to go against Jade(and support House Thelon), you get 10000 PRoN plus the support of House Adamant. # If you choose to ally with the commoners you don't get any PRoN, but it will probably give you more support from them, but you alienate the Noble HousesFor good or bad that remains to be seen.. At one point on the development of the plot, after you had infiltrated the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy to be precise, you will see a rude visitor in Janine's throne room. He is Janine's uncle and the Queen requests that you dealt with him. As you can't kill him (duh!) but you can use Trin's powers on him. Revisit all the areas after you have finished the two main quests (or read the Secrets page), before talking with Janine to end this path. Yarra's Path As opposed to the other routes, there is no point for this group to spend any time in Ari-Yhilina, so after some brief goodbyesThe conversation with Trin is particularly relevant, as she has some information about The Gathering. with Aka's groupMegail's party is already gone when you start this branch. you leave the Palace and you're then transported to the meeting point, where you are teleported near the GatheringTrins says: Occasionally all the Incubus Kings get together to discuss issues. It can be years or decades between Gatherings and which is why you haven't heard of them..'s place. Given that the new Incubus King hasn't deemed to grace The Gathering with his presenceBut he would have loved to have the chance!!, the group starts with a serious disadvantage but fortunately that doesn't mean that the group can't achieve its goals: And as a secondary objective: About the combat in this part, some generalities: *Don't be fooled by Orcent's high HP. Most of the enemies will be able to hit him hard. *As the Gathering is some kind of exhibit, it's not necessary to overwhelm the others with your power, particularly in public. When you arrive to the complex, the initial greeting is about to start. After witnessing the antics of the rulersAmong them, it's remarkable the unexpected apparition of Fheliel, the queen of Ghenalon: Ovaries of Steel, indeed!. After the whole drama unfolds, and seeing that you can't represent Simon in the meeting, go to your room and receive your orders. This evening is the Lustlord's banquet, (which you are not invited to); Queen Fheliel, the Anak, and the Empress all leave this early. advised that each of the major powers here has their own day of events, at least on the schedule. We start with the [[Lustlord], then Queen Fheliel's race, Skullcrusher's orgy, The Lord of Blood's gladiator matches, Fucklord's succubus hunt, the Incubus King's waste of a day and half assed orgy at night (free day and night), the Anak's disappearing act (free day and night), and finally the Empress's endgame. Each of your nights is free, but you only get two free days to do the succubus village if you intend to get the secret optional boss. You may also want to consider that you can only negotiate with the orcs and succubi at night when the council rooms are not otherwise occupied by orgies. Plan accordingly. - Rafael367] After the overwhelming visit and the rest, talk to your room attendant. After that, the events of the first night are pretty simple. You should spy twice, once on Queen Fheliel and Xestris and later on the conversation between the Anak and the Empress. (While it is tempting to ask for room service, you can also make nice with your room attendant, this may count towards being nice to the staff and unlock the service tunnels earlier. In any case, always make nice with the general staff then check the locked door in either wing each day to see if you've unlocked it to explore. Dialogue changes in the southernmost room each day. You can always buy lust draughts later if you miss the 3 from room service here. - Rafael367) The next day, participate in Queen Fheliel's eventAnd pay attention to the words of Yarra after being defeated. For the evening you have various optionsThis part of the game is designed with the idea of doing a number of events in the order that you choose (source).: rest, investigate the Fucklord's suite, crash the orc meeting or negotiate with the Queen of Ghenalon. On the third day, witness the epic failTM of the Skullcrusher, have fun and follow the plotIn Yarra's words:That's what I'm afraid of. Ginasta... what a fearsome woman.. Remember that your role in the Gathering is in part of an impartial observer. The following day, you can explore a little and collect the reactions of various Succubi and OrcsEven a Orc that looks suspiciously like a Imp ;-P . of the happenings of the night before. If you haven't done it before, equip Orcent with the best gear that you canThe Orc Potions can be useful in some of the tougher fights, but bear in mind that the tournament is unwinnable (if someone can beat the Rodak Elite, he should feel free to brag about it public and loudly) (source)., and start the competition. You get different rewards in function how many fights you're able to winAs a reference, if you lose against the Rodak Elite, you get 2000 Sx.. After the easy first round, you meet for the first time the Lustlord's orc breeder renamed immediately by Qum as Orc Floof. As Orcent continues to crush the opposition in the second round, Yarra and Qum follow her. Once you reach her work place, she will invite you to visit her at the palace and discuss her working situation further. Use the evening to complete any of the activities mentioned above and advance a day. (This evening also marks the first time you can visit Balia's rooms if you don't want to wait). Your next event is the Succubus Hunt. As Orcent: a) is not a Succubus (duh!) and b) he is still recovering from his serious injuries, you only have two active members in your partyFor the butterfly hunting I equip Yarra with Ancient Lingerie and Butt plug for lust attacks and Qum with Slinky Dress and handcuffs for physical attacks.. Hunting butterflies is useful as you need them to get the Chainmail Bikini, but don't forget to go against the other succubiBe aware that the Draconic succubus is bugged in version 0.13.1 (see this message and the answers for more details.) for XP and some stuff. That evening you can negotiate with the succubi unlock the access to the locked doors in the guest houses. As the next day is free That Anak guy is really a sociable guy *lol*., you can use the day to visit Balia The sentinels in the palace work exactly the same as the Unmen in Ari-Yhilina. and/or visit the Succubi's villageThere is a collectible item there associated to a optional boss.. Once you have done your two events,it's time for you to be a good lackey and ring the Empress' own event. It's in your best interests to do as much as you can to help Queen Fheliel's deputy. So block passages, collect crystals and defeat all the enemies, but don't underestimate them because they could be dangerous for your actual party. Once you consider that you have done the right amount of work on the Empress' behalf, try to leave the area to trigger the final conversation with Esthera. You can collect up to 3 crystals, the first one is simple to have, for the second one you have to cross the bridge before you sabotage it. For the third one you have to find a secret passage outdoor leading to the left cave. Enjoy the last evening doing the pending errandThere're no more decisions to make once you start it. that you haven't time to complete it sooner and end this path. Simon's Path As the group follows Simon's instructions, the youngest Incubus King finds himself in the Orgasmic Empire. Simon’s rout is structured slightly differently then the previous routs. You will find a description of the Palace Layout here. There are 100 days available to explore and interact within the Orgasmic Empire. As such, everything matters, and you really don’t want to be wasting time if you can avoid it. Small, seemingly pointless decisions at the start can really help you out later on, so think things through as you go. For instance, exercising helps raise your physical points on this path so you learn to combine your combat moves into Unified Strike faster. If you meditate, you get the mental abilities from training faster, like Support Slaves and the reflection skill that allows you to reread past scenes. Asking for the books now will help you get through the archive’s subjects faster, etc. As opposed to Yarra's, in this one you can miss some content so pay attention. Using this step-by-step guide for Simon's Path as a reference, you can make sure to learn Support Slaves, Reflect, Lust Renewal, an increased Lust gain, Combined Strike and King's Aura for Simon as well as Cleavage for Nalili and Transformation Spell (might be for Robin?). It also unlocks all events & quests I managed to find save for 1 training idea which doesn't seem very important right now. I also managed to get Nalili's Affection up to 72. Many of the conversation I unlock with Esthera might have an effect on her relationship points but you can't see her score right now so I'm going blind. Keep in mind I try to avoid resting or using the baths as much as possible since it takes time. Instead, I use the brothel since it seems useful to learn those skills and it also heals you. Important notice The following section is provided as a reference, so you'll probably won't be able to follow it perfectly. Citing Sierra: Also be aware that: The dates that are provided below are indicative dates, so it's entirely possible that it doesn't match perfectly what you see in your playthrough. So don't be surprised if not all the actions described here can be done exactly the same in your game. This and all the other walkthroughs are just approximations, but it should help you in any case. Have fun! Day 1 On the first day you are striped of everything but a pair of pantsIt's only visual, you keep your gear. only and are kept in Esthera’s room. This is also the first instant you meet Chaya, Esthera’s personal maid, who will run away. You cannot leave the room so go back to your bed and there will be several options that will affect certain abilities Simon will receive later. *Rest: it doesn't advance a dayAnd it makes no sense to use ta this instance.. *Exercise: Exercising makes you gain your physical attack earlier. *Meditate: meditating will help your mental skills come earlier. Day 2 Chaya will be waiting at the door and after talking with her you have several options you can ask her. *Nothing: Nothing notable. *Food: At the beginning of day 3 she will leave a huge potion for you. *Some books: At the beginning of day 3 she will leave a book about succubusBest option in the long run.. *Just yourself: Nothing notable. Day 3 Nothing notable happens on this day. But you should do two exercises and one meditation. Day 8 Esthera will be standing near her bed and ask you to help out where ever you can. You are now able to explore the place. After doing some errands, come back and speak to both Esthera and Chaya. Chaya will ask you for help, you learn a bit about her family here. Later you can talk to Esthera again where she will ask your opinion about captured succubus. You have several options: …, let’s do it, decline, That’s horrible. These will (assumedly) affect your RP points with her. Detailed walkthrough: :Try to go through stairs bottom left 2nd floor. Ask 'Who are you?'Not sure if the choice matters.. :Petition office 1st floor. Talk to succubus to get complaints to solveTo solve issues, just interact with the papers in the bar and choose which one you want to do.. Resolve Inefficient Supply Lines. :Talk to Zirantian AmbassadorCheck the Palace Layout in the Countries page., Agree, Pay 500 Sx to learn about succubus politics. :Resolve Nobles Feel SnubbedI don't see a difference whether I read library topics or not.. :Speak to the Lamia in the petitions' office. :Speak to Esthera. :Help out Chaya. :Speak to Esthera, Decline (Possible effect on RP?). :Speak to supervisor, find all 5 workers. Report back to her. :3 of those workers will now be asking for your help with their tasks. Help them all. :Train once at armory (250 xp Simon). :Archive, HistoryNeeded for Ethnic Complaints which comes up later.. :Rest, Dream, get kicked out. Go back, speak to Esthera, talk about dream. :Help Chaya again. Day 29 After a few days have passed form your help a cutaway with Aka will appear which will give Simon new focus. Here you will meet Nalili, Esthera's daughter, who needs training to become more mature. Detailed walkthrough: :Dream, meet Nalili. :Speak to Elite Guard who blocked us before, Agree with Nalili (+3 RP Nalili, miss out on 500xp). :Go to her room, have long conversation (+7 RP Nalili, 28 total). :Speak to Esthera, tell her about Robin. :Leave the palace and go to the Training Grounds, have 1st Crystal fight/Charged Nalili. :Speak to Nalili in her room (+3 RP Nalili, 31 total). :Talk to Lamia in the CafeYou can use this chance, or any other further visits to the city, to go shopping, as it's an activity that doesn't advance time.. :Talk to Lamia in jail, get letter. :Talk to Lamia in Cafe again. :Do the smuggling quest and report back to the Office supervisor. :Brothel, speak to Nalili (+5 RP Nalili, 36 total). :Brothel, Recuperation Training (heals you). :Arena, Speak to Succubus Elite to learn you can't participate in Succubus Fights yet. :Speak with Nalili in her room (+3 RP Nalili, 39 total). :If you have done enough Discipline Events, you can try to get Cleavage Skill before the fights. It helps. A lot. :Arena, Monster Fights (x4)Use Suppress Lust to regain MP and Health, you can manage all 4 fights without rest.. :Brothel, Endurance Training (x1) (heals you). :Talk to Chaya, don't help her. :Training Grounds, Train Nalili (x2), she should be lvl 14. :Arena, Succubus Fight (x2). :Brothel, Quick Release Training (x3) (heals you). :Petitions Office, Resolve Representative Ordering. :Archive, Succubus 1-4. :Petitions Office, Resolve Ethnic Complaints. :Talk to Supervisor, OrgyYou only get it if you were quick organizing your resources during the early free-roaming part of the game.. :Speak to Esthera next to Nalili's Room (+5 RP Nalili, 44 total). :Archive, Orc Breeding 1-2, Religion, Sex Combat. :Training Grounds, Train Nalili once. Day 70 Esthera leaves for the gathering and Nalili invites you to her room. She invites you to have sex with her and you have several options to chose from: *Resist: +1 RP *Reprimand her: -5 RP *Agree: + 10 RP Detailed walkthrough: :Talk to Nalili in her room, Agree (+10 RP Nalili, 54 total). :2nd floor, talk to succubus meeting in bottom left roomI think the requirement for that event is for all archive topics to be read.. :Training Grounds, Learn Corrupt (upper right square, next to orcs). :Training Grounds, Learn Dominate (upper left square, left of crystals). :Training Grounds, Learn Cleavage (Bottom Right Square). Day 76 Esthera reveals that she knows Simon is the new Incubus King, and later he receives new focus. Afterwords Simon trains with Esthera and he gains the skills Support Slaves and Reflect. After a few days Nalili will be waiting in the throne room to take you to the secret training area. After training with her if you speak to her again you can gain 3 RP points with Nalili. Esthera will be standing near the vault where you can talk to her. You can fight with her again in the private training area afterwards. Spend your last few days training and after a sex cut away Esthera will give Simon a Shadowbolt Cloth. Detailed walkthrough: :Talk to Esthera, Support Slaves, Reflect learned. :Fight Esthera (x2), learn Lust Renewal, increased Lust gain. :Speak to Nalili in Throne Room. :Secret Training Room, x3 (9 days). :Speak to Nalili in her room (+3 RP Nalili, 57 total). :Talk to Esthera next to Treasure Room. :Use Baths (+3 RP Nalili, 62 total). :Arena, Last Succubus Fight (use Dominate). :Training Grounds, 2nd Crystal fight/Supercharged Nalili (+10 RP Nalili, 67 total). :Training Grounds, Learn Combined Strike (2nd from the bottom left), (+5 RP Nalili, 72 total). :Training Grounds, Fight Esthera, learn King's Aura. :At this point, we only have 3 days left and 2 possible events that take 3 days or more. Since we can't do both, I sacrificed the 3 days sparring session with Nalili. It has no effect on her RP and only gives Nalili 500 XP and Simon 1000 XP. :Training Grounds, Train Nalili (x2)This should get her to Level 16.. :2nd floor, go in room at the top right with Pentagrams previously blocked by a barrier, learn Transformation spellYou need to have pleased the Empress, I prioritize this event because it sounds very important for Aka.. I believe the spell may be for Robin but it's unclear at this point. I avoid this event until the last possible day because it takes 4 days. :Final Day (Scene) :You get Shadowweave cloth. =References= Category:Guides